This invention relates generally to bins for displaying and storing articles and the like. More particularly, it relates to a bin that can be stacked and interlocked in a vertical array with other similar bins. Removable partition or wall members can be provided within the bins to provide substantially infinite lateral adjustability of the individual compartments formed therein whereby any desired number and size of the compartments can be obtained.
Heretofore, it has been encountered that the amount of horizontal space available for storage and display of articles is quite often very limited. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a bin that can be stacked with other similar bins in a vertical array. These bins could be interengaging with each other in order to increase the area for storage and display that is required and still be maintainable within the given horizontal space available.
Further, the sizes of the various articles which are to be stored and displayed are quite likely to be different. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a bin which could be divided into many compartments so as to accommodate the various articles of different sizes.